


A bit of kink

by Narttu



Category: Finbert, Lambert/Kaulitz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its just a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit of kink

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15  
> (Ja – Yes. Pian - Soon. Voi paska – Oh Shit)

Your true lover, soul mate will encourage you. Be there for you. Cherish you. And from time to time indulge you with some of your strangest fantasies and not think less of you for them. Not that Adam was bored with his sex life. That was absolutely untrue. It was the kink that would be keeping him warm when the new tour started. As much as he wanted his boyfriend there with him for company, it wasn’t practical.

Sitting up against the pillows on the bed, Adam was fully naked, waiting for his lover to appear to him. “Come on, baby. I promise not to laugh.” His fingers running down the length of his cock and to tease his balls.

A shadow crossed the hall, and appearing at his door was a very sexy Bill Kaulitz. Adam checked out every inch. From the platform boots, to the skinny jeans, the rocker shirt and motorcycle jacket, thick chain necklace and up to the shiny black hair. Coming back to the man’s face, it was hard to miss the smirk placed there. Dark eye shadow made his eyes look mysterious, and then those lips he could not wait to feel all over his body.

“You like?” His accent thick as he moved further into the room. Taking off the jacket, he reached his arm out and let it drop to the floor.

“Ja.” Adam grabbed his length, feeling his pulse beat throughout his body. “Let me see all of you.”

Next was the shirt which he slipped off over his head and tossed at Adam. There was a double thud as his boots where slipped off and connected with the floor. Lastly was his pants. Being so tight, he bent over, showing off his perfect ass as he had on no underwear. Pealing the material down and off of his legs, he turned and crawled up the bed. The necklace around his neck was swinging back and forth as he did so.

“I’ve wanted you, Adam.” He leaned down to kiss the top of Adam’s hand so it would move away. “Now you’re all mine.” One hand started to stroke at his lover’s length as the other braced him to lean down. Licking up the slit on Adam’s cock, he focused his mouth around the head, lavishing the sensitive area with his tongue while he moaned out wantonly.

Reaching out to caress his lover's face, he smeared some of the fresh eye shadow with his thumb, letting out the faintest growl as the warm mouth was taken away. The man sat up and inched forward so he was straddling Adam. Reaching for Adam’s cock once more, he lined it against his hole and started to push down.

“Don’t you want to…oh fuck me…” Adam was all up for foreplay, but it seemed Bill had a trick up his sleeve. The man was slick and open already. This meeting was more about the fuck then the romance. Taking a hold of his hips, Adam helped him to slide down flush against his body. “Perfect tight little ass.”

Squeezing against Adam’s length till the man whimpered, he started to rock against him. The hands on his hips helped the motion. Adam pulled him back down hard against his length, causing the most delicious moan to leave the other's lips.

Being pulled down by the hair, Adam connected their mouths. Their panted breaths mixed together. Grabbing the man’s throat, Adam applied pressure but not enough to hurt. Only enough to make his breathing labored and increase the pleasure.

Watching the other's mouth open slightly, Adam let go, hearing the beautiful sound of air returning to normal. But this was only the start to his surprise. Wrapping an arm around the other, Adam turned the tables and soon he was on top. The smaller man's legs were up onto his shoulder as he started the relentless pounding into him. Sweat dripped down Adam’s back and down his neck onto the other's skin.

Hands reached into Adam’s hair, pulling as good as he got.“Pian…” Whimpering as he felt Adam’s warm hand reaching for his weeping cock and stroking in a rhythm against the thrusts was his undoing. Cumming hard between their bodies, the moans didn’t stop. Even after the pleasure turned slightly uncomfortable, he squeezed against his lover.

“Sauli!” Cumming hard into the Finn's body, Adam was shaking a bit. His hands pulled at flesh, keeping a tight grip to have the other as close as possible to him. Moving Sauli’s legs off of his shoulders he leaned down to give the man a peck. “I love you.”

Moving off of Adam, Sauli reached over towards the bed side dresser for a towel to clean himself with. Laying next to his lover's side, he could tell Adam had enjoyed the little role-play. “I love you, too.” Feeling a little though silly with the chain, he took that off. Sauli was also grateful the hair dye was temporary. “Was it everything you wanted it to be?”

“You where prefect, baby.” He lavished attention on the Finn's flesh, kissing over his chest and towards his shoulder blade. It wasn’t as though he wanted to replace Sauli. The Finn knew that. It was just a game. “So who is the guy you want me to be for next time?”

“His name is Antti Tuisku.” Or as Sauli referred to him as the Finnish Adam. “You two sort of look alike. But it means using all that Finnish I taught you.”

“Voi paska.” Adam laughed, knowing he was in trouble.

The End


End file.
